


Moving To Patch

by AngelFlower23



Series: RWBY Love Affair [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When Blake moves to Patch she gets more than she imagine.I hope you all enjoy!





	Moving To Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AnniBanani838 for editing my one shot.  
> This story was going to be a full story but then I realized this is better as a one shot.  
> Hope you all enjoy this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I make no profit with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Blake never thought she would move from Menagerie but she’d reached a time in her life that she knew she wanted to explore other areas in Remnant. She had decided to move to Patch, a little place close to Vale. It had close to one thousand, five hundred people living in cabins and houses that were separated by roads and miles. She was lucky she found a small cabin with a neighbor nearby. She still had to go up a little hill to see the neighbor, but it was better than being completely alone. 

She parked her car in front of her small cabin, got out and walked to open the front door. She walked in with some pillows and blankets and looked over her home. It had a small fireplace, screen hologram, a nice kitchen and a cute bedroom with a small bathroom. All in all perfect for one person to live in. Sadly she saw the fireplace needed wood. She didn’t know how to get wood herself but maybe her neighbor could help her with that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yang was out walking like she often was, despite the chilly weather. She liked to walk the property getting her exercise and fresh air. Her last stop was the new neighbor's house. She knew they were moving in today and as she had been close with her old neighbors, she wanted it to be the same with this one. She saw the newcomer walking out of her cabin and the air got caught in her throat. She was beautiful, long raven colored hair, cute cat ears all a’ top a beautiful figure. She walked over to introduce herself.

“Hello, you must be my new neighbor. I'm Yang.” She said introducing herself to Blake with a smile, extending her hand in greeting.

The raven-haired girl paused and looked up. Her ears twitched as Yang was caught briefly in beautiful amber eyes. 

“Hi, I'm Blake Belladonna. I guess you knew I was moving in today.” Blake, trying to be polite, returned the greeting and shook her hand. 

“Yeah, I figured it out since I used to be close to my previous neighbors.” Yang chuckled awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

“Ah, I see.” Blake went toward her car to get more things out.

Yang saw that Blake was lifting up two boxes and offered her help by taking them.

“I'll help you, it’s no problem,” Yang said with another beaming smile.

Yang saw Blake's ears twitch again which earned another smile from the blonde.

“Thank you,” Blake said with sincerity.

Yang stood in the living room not moving from her spot but looking inside the cabin, it looked different. She could see the sofa was a gray purple, the colors of the walls the same. There was also five-gallon tank and a small table at the far right.

“I like what you did with the place,” Yang said as she finished looking around and turned back to Blake.

 

Blake glanced back at her as she put her box on the kitchen counter. Yang could sense Blake wasn’t one for small talk so she was glad when she replied with a substantial answer. 

“Yeah, I had painters and movers do this for me before I moved in. Dad paid for it.” 

“Your dad must be a great guy then,” Yang said putting down the boxes on the floor next to the sofa. 

She stretched giving a little groan and a crack of her back. 

“Need help bringing in the rest?” Yang asked as Blake came over.

“Yeah actually I have two more boxes and those are heavy since they have my books,” Blake said as she nodded towards her car.

“Well, no problem I'll go get them” With that Yang went to the car to get some more boxes, she brought them in and placed them next to the other ones. Blake must have been grateful as she offered her chocolate, an appropriate drink for cool winter months.

“Sure, I'll drink some hot cocoa,” Yang said smiling again. When Blake returned the smile before heading toward a box marked ‘kitchen’, Yang felt her heart skip a beat. 

Blake returned quicker than Yang would’ve expected with a sheepish look on her face.

“Um, I think I'll have to give you a rain-check. I don't have chocolate or anything for that matter.” Blake gestured to her empty fridge and cupboards.

“That's no problem. I know a good place where you can buy food from.” Yang said excitedly but not too excited either.

“Okay mind coming with me, I mean if you're not busy.” Blake looked a bit embarrassed for asking her to come with her. 

Yang smiled “Of course!”

“Great, because I'm new here and I still don't know my way around,” Blake added.

Yang laughed. “I wouldn't expect you too, I'll go with you that way I can show you around.”  
Blake smiled and gestured Yang to walk to the car. Yang smiled and followed her new neighbor to the car.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Once they were both in the vehicle Blake turned to the person in the passenger seat.

“So which way should I go.” She said as she pulled the car out of her parking spot in front of her cabin.

“Right then left,” Yang said casually. “Patch isn’t that big so you'll learn your way around quickly.”

“How long have you been in patch?” Blake asked as she did her turn at the light.

“I’ve lived here with my sister and dad my whole life,” Yang said with a soft smile, reminiscing. 

“Do they still live here in patch?” Blake asked as she did another turn and got closer to the grocery store.

“Um, my dad does. My sister moved to Atlas with her wife, Weiss Schnee.”

“The heiress?”

“Yes her, she met Ruby here in Patch when she came to visit on vacation at the resort here. They sometimes come here and visit, but they stay at the resort.”

Blake was pleasantly surprised to find that the grocery store wasn’t too far and was easy to find. She pulled into the parking lot and parked before looking at the building. It said Patch Supermarket in rustic letters and she smiled because, like her cabin, it looked like it belonged here. 

Both she and Yang stepped out of the car and went inside. Blake took a cart for her to use as she started browsing the produce aisle. She got some lettuce, tomatoes, cilantro, avocados, white onions, cucumber, and limes. She then went over all the isles, getting cereal, milk, water, salmon, seasonings, and dressing for the salad. She also got some Brussels cookies and some ginger chocolate cookies. After that, she asked Yang if she wanted anything. 

“No I'm fine thanks,” Yang said to her in a relaxed manner.

“Okay well I'll pay for these and we can go.”

Blake paid for everything she had gotten and Yang helped her with the bags as they made their way back to the car. Blake was feeling more and more grateful for Yang’s help. 

“So what do you do for fun Blake?”

“I mostly read and paint on occasion. What about you?”

“I mostly go to the gym and play games. My job is actually an exercise trainer.” 

“Oh that's interesting, I have been wanting to do some exercise myself actually, maybe you can show me some easy low-demanding exercises.”

“I could definitely do that,” Yang said in an upbeat tone.

Blake smiled at the thought of spending more time with the blonde.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they got back to the cabin Yang helped again with the bags and then Blake offered to make some food. Of course, she politely accepted, she wanted to spend more time with this beautiful woman who had stunning amber eyes, beautiful ebony hair, and a body to kill. She helped Blake put away certain things, she had gotten the chocolate but she doubted she would serve that with salmon. She put away the milk, butter, and eggs amongst other things.

Blake passed her the lettuce and she put away that as well. Blake then told Yang she could sit and watch something on the hologram TV. Yang headed toward the sofa but noticed the lack of firewood by the fireplace.

“Hey Blake, do you need firewood?”

“Yes actually, I do need some firewood, do you know where I can buy some?”

“You usually just cut it yourself. No worries I got you, I can go cut some right now while you cook the salmon.” Yang said getting up taking her vest off and rolling up her sleeves showing some of her muscles. She could’ve sworn she saw Blake blush before she turned away. She headed out with a wave to cut some wood.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blake started seasoning the salmon as she waited for the over to heat up. She covered it in foil paper before starting with the avocado. She cut it in half and removed the seed then she started mashing it. She did the same with three more. She cut some tomatoes, onions, and cilantro to add to the avocado, using lime as a garnish. She put the salmon in the oven and set a forty-five-minute timer for it to cook. 

As she waited for the salmon to cook she looked out her small kitchen window that was over the sink and she watched Yang cut the wood of a fallen tree, she could see her muscles ripple as she swung the axe down onto the tree. She suddenly felt rather flustered.

Yang finished cutting the wood and went back inside with the wood in hand, her muscles tensed as she carried all the wood. Blake couldn’t help but stare. She was certainly hoping she could get along well with this neighbor.

“Thank you,” Blake said as Yang placed the freshly chopped wood in a basket near the fireplace.

She turned back to the sink to get Yang a glass of cold water. She handed it to the blonde who drank it all in a couple of gulps.

“Ah, thank you, it was refreshing,” Yang said handing back the glass.

“The food should be ready any moment, the guacamole is ready, it's just the salmon that needs to cook,” Blake said with a slight blush as she briefly made eye contact with the taller woman, whose face was glistening with a light sweat.

“Okay, mind if I use the bathroom real quick?”

“Sure, it’s down the hall on the left”

Blake went back and checked on the salmon whilst Yang was in the bathroom. It still needed more time before it was cooked, so she started setting the table.  
After a few minutes, Yang came out of the bathroom looking refreshed. Blake got the guacamole out for them to put next to the salmon on their plates. She got two wine glasses and poured the only cold thing she had, aside from her milk - a white wine for them to accompany the salmon. 

Blake watched as Yang sat back down on the couch and watched the hologram. Thankfully the bell rung soon after to say the salmon was ready. Yang got up and joined Blake in the kitchen. She would usually help set the table and serve but Blake seemed to have everything under control. Blake served the salmon onto the plates and then said she could serve herself how much guacamole she wanted. Blake then sat in front of her own plate and began eating. 

“This salmon is really good Blake,” Yang said with her mouth full.

“Hmm, I'm glad you like it,” Blake replied after swallowing her own mouthful. 

They continued eating in silence for a bit until she heard Yang speak up again. “So what kind of exercise where you looking at doing? Cardio, weights, core exercises sound good?”

“I wanted to do cardio I think, but I’m not sure,” Blake said honestly.

“Hmmm, I think cardio and core exercises would be good along with some muscle toning for your arms,” Yang told her as she finished her food.

“Well you're the expert but for now let's just relax, I'm sorry I'm not much of a talker. I'm a bit introverted.” Blake admitted with a blush.

“Hey, no problem” Yang smiled. She stepped away from the table took her plate to the sink and started washing it and then putting the food away. 

“You don’t have to clean up,” Blake said moving to the sink.

“It’s not a problem, really. You cooked so I’ll clean”

“Fine...” They shared a smile before Blake had to tear herself away from those pools of lilac. 

Whilst Yang was cleaning up she went to the living room and started unpacking some stuff putting it in various places around the house. She unpacked the kitchen stuff and Yang helped her with that too. 

When that was done they moved over to the couch to watch TV. They watched Lisa Lavender present the news. It was mostly about the collapse of the terrorist organization known as The White Fang. She tensed as the one in charge of bringing them down appeared on the screen. The name ‘Ghira Belladonna’ appeared at the bottom of the screen as he spoke to a crowd. 

Yang turned to her “Hey Blake, what did you say your second name was again?”

“Belladonna. That’s my dad.” She said as casually as she could.

“Your dad is the Chief of Menagerie?!” Yang seemed surprised, to say the least.

“How else you think I could afford this place plus movers etc,” Blake said a bit amused.  
“Oh well yeah, you're right. Cool.” Yang then stretched and looked out the window.

“Looks like there’s a storm coming,” She said as she flicked to the weather channel. The presenter said that residents should stay indoors and only go out if completely necessary. Blake's mouth hung open, a snowstorm on her first day in Patch. She felt cold already as she tried to warm herself up by running her hands up and down her arms. Yang saw this and moved to start a fire.

“I guess I'll be staying on the couch,” Yang said trying to sound funny but not quite managing it.

“I have no problem with that, thanks for the firewood we will need it. At least the bedroom one is electric.” Blake said a bit unsure.

“No problem, so want to watch something on the TV or?”Yang asked scratching the back of her head.

Blake shook her head and sat on the couch. Yang must have noticed how cold Blake still was and got a blanket putting it on the cat faunus. Blake blushed a little but smiled at Yang. Yang smiled back looking at her with her lilac eyes. She sat down next to her and began to flick through the TV channels. 

She found One Tree Hill playing and left it there. Blake watched it and wondered how these teens could be so promiscuous just meeting and they already wanted sex. She was never like that and never would be. Yang placed an arm over the back of the couch her hand brushed Blake’s shoulder, giving Blake tingles down her spine. 

Blake did not know why she was feeling such things with Yang but she knew she found her very attractive. They kept watching till Yang got bored and started fidgeting.

“Want to do some of those exercises?”

“Sure why not,” Blake answered as she watched Yang stretch and start doing some more precise stretching of her arms, legs and then getting on the floor trying to touch her tippy toes with her hands. Blake decided to do the same and did what Yang had already done and got on the floor to do the touching her tippy toes with her hands. After Yang helped Blake do some sit-ups by holding her feet to the ground.

“That's it one up, two, three, four.” Yang counted as Blake did each sit up one by one. Afterward, Blake was breathing hard, she had done thirty sit-ups and that was enough for now. 

Yang smiled and looked at her with pride in her eyes, but there was also a hint if just looking at her sweating and breathing hard. 

Before she knew it the blonde bent down and kissed Blake. Blake was surprised but kissed back trying to match Yang’s pace. She held the back of Yang's head to deepen the kiss. Yang moaned softly, took some air and kissed her again.

They started touching each other through their clothes hand running over their bodies. Soon they were naked and exploring each other's bodies close up. Afterward, they were both breathing hard as Yang took the blanket from the couch and covered them up.

“That was amazing, best work out of my life,” Yang said.

“My first work out was great,” Blake said smiling cuddling up to Yang.

“Let's do that again, the last part, not the exercise,” Yang said smirking. Blake chuckled and kissed her soon they were doing it once more. Yes, Blake had just moved but this move made her whole life worth it for she found someone whom she could spend her time with that was fun and made her heart pump faster. At the end, that's all that mattered.

The End.


End file.
